Twilight Dragon
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Happy of Twilight Ogre travel Fiore from Hargeon to Magnolia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[TD]**

 **Twilight Dragon**

 **[TD]**

 **Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

Having come to Hargeon to follow a lead on either a Dragon-like creature or someone plagiarizing his callsign of Salamander, Natsu Dragneel of the Twilight Ogre Guild and his partner of an unknown feline species, Happy, soon saw the cause of the whole mess being a con artist using Charm Magic and Natsu's own reputation to pick up women.

"Well, that's disappointing." Natsu said to Happy in annoyance.

The blue-furred cat creature shrugged. "Well, it would be lacking in common sense or whatever if there actually was a Dragon in town." He then grinned widely. "Want to beat him up?"

Natsu smirked viciously. "Absolutely." Stepping forward through the crowd of women, Natsu stood in front of his imposter who didn't seem to get the danger at first.

"Oh, hello, friend." The blue-haired conman greeted Natsu without a care in the world. "Would you like my autograph?"

Natsu chuckled humorlessly in a way that spooked his foil somewhat before he then said. "Actually, I was wondering why you're pretending to be Natsu Dragneel of Twilight Ogre when it's obvious you're not him."

"You know Salamander's real name?!" The dope exclaimed aloud which had the adverse effects of exposing himself in front of his undeserving groupies with the Charm Magic wearing off on them as well.

"You punk!" One blonde girl yelled at the liar. "You were using Charm Magic on us!"

As the crowd glared at the blue-haired moron, he held his hands up in a placating gesture and said. "I was just leaving." Using Fire Magic while declaring **Red Carpet** , he tried to get away before Natsu sucked up the flames he was using to propel himself into the air which forced him to fall straight to the ground and into unconsciousness.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Natsu commented unimpressed.

"You consumed Fire Magic?" The blonde stated in bewilderment. Thinking back onto what he said earlier, she then asked. "Did you learn that from the real Salamander, Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu and Happy laughed at the question before the latter then answered for the former. "He is Natsu Dragneel."

Blinking in recognition, the blonde girl then scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh. Silly me."

 **[TD]**

 **Magnolia Town, Two Days Later**

Upon making it back to Twilight Ogre's Guild Building in Magnolia on foot with the blonde from Hargeon, Lucy, accompanying them to get a look at either the aforementioned guild or the neighboring Fairy Tail Guild before deciding to join either, Natsu and Happy were then giving her a tour of the town alongside their Guild Master Banaboster.

"You're welcome to make your own decisions, little lady, but I do hope you choose Twilight Ogre." The middle-aged Banaboster said to Lucy as the four of them walked through town. "A good Celestial Spirit Mage is admittedly hard to come by."

Lucy simply smiled at the offer. "I'm sure I'll make a decision soon, Master Banaboster, but thanks either way."

Seeing how light-hearted Banaboster was being, Natsu and Happy shared a knowing glance followed by the former amusingly asking the Guild Master. "Is today one of those card game days you have with Master Makarov, Big B?"

Banaboster chuckled as he rubbed his hands together eagerly. "You know me so well, Natsu."

 **[TD]**

 **Not counting the anime-exclusive character Mattan Ginger, Twilight Ogre doesn't seem to have any prominent female guildmembers, which is unfortunate, but I can imagine Twilight Ogre Natsu can either interact with the girls in Fairy Tail, or maybe even get some characters like Lucy and the Strauss sisters into his guild. Either way, I decided to keep this one-shot general somewhat for the sake of argument.**

 **For the poll on my FFN profile, Fairy Tail was tied with One Piece and My Hero Academia, so once I get some more Fairy Tail stuff underway, I'll work on the other fandoms listed as well, so be on the lookout.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[TD]**

 **Chapter Two**

 **[TD]**

After showing Lucy the sights in Magnolia from Kardia Cathedral to the local parks, the group of four ended their tour at the Fairy Tail Guild Building with Banaboster knocking at the door as a formality, unnecessary though it was.

"The door is almost always unlocked!" An elderly, masculine voice yelled out from within the building.

Opening the way inside, Banaboster led Lucy, Natsu, and Happy into Fairy Tail's Building where the many members of the guild welcomed their Twilight Ogre neighbors with varying levels of politeness. Lucy couldn't help but internally freak out a little seeing how dysfunctional the place was with one brunette member of Fairy Tail around her age drinking heavily while an almost naked guy was butting heads with Natsu instantly. It was then that a diminutive old man appeared to greet them.

"Hello, Banaboster and friends." He said in the same voice that welcomed them into the building.

"Greetings, Makarov, old boy." Banaboster replied nicely as he shook hands with the older and shorter Guild Master. "Sorry to drop by unannounced, but Natsu, Happy, and I wanted to give Miss Lucy a tour of Magnolia before she picks a guild to join."

"It's no trouble at all." Makarov said with a kind smile before turning to Lucy. "Tell me, my dear, how are you enjoying wonderful Magnolia?"

"It's a great place, Sir!" Lucy answered in sincere eagerness. Before she could go into detail, however, it was then that the door was opened again with a middle-aged man stepping through followed by an excitable young woman with pink hair and violet eyes.

"Macao!" The members of Fairy Tail exclaimed at the sight of the man with a boy not even ten years old running towards him with tears of joy.

"Try not to rush him too badly, guys!" The other newcomer warned with a perky tone of voice. "He's still kind of sore from all the Vulcan trouble he had to put up with."

"Vulcans?!" Makarov commented in bewilderment before turning to Macao and his son apologetically. "I'm so sorry that I didn't send for help, Macao. If I had known that you'd get into that kind of mess, I would've listened to Romeo."

"Don't sweat it, Master." Macao replied with a dismissive grin. "I'm back thanks to Mattan and that other guy, so that's fine by me."

The now named Mattan gasped in surprise when she then looked around saying. "Wait, where is Thibault?"

A series of pants coming from the entrance answered that question, with all eyes seeing a poofy-haired man collapse on the ground in exhaustion.

"Wow, Thibault, you look terrible." Happy commented to the guy.

"Thank you." Thibault replied with a raised-up hand before falling into unconsciousness.

Moving on from the previous scene, Banaboster turned to Mattan questionably. "I thought when you accepted the kid's request, you were taking Elfman or either of his sisters with you."

"They ran out to their assigned job too fast for me to catch up." Mattan answered almost whiningly.

Natsu shook his head with a smile turning to Lucy. "Lucy, this is my girlfriend, Mattan Ginger. She's pretty much Twilight Ogre's Idol of Fire and Ice." Turning to Mattan with an extended army which she gratefully took to embrace him, Natsu then said. "Mattan meet Lucy."

"Hey, new girl!" Mattan waved positively. Exchanging a quick kiss with Natsu, she then said to Lucy. "Hope my man hasn't caused you too much trouble."

 **[TD]**

 **And here's this for now. Not too bad, right?**


End file.
